The present invention relates to a method for increasing the functionality of a computer program, and a computer system for carrying out this method.
The invention relates more specifically to a method for increasing the functionality of a computer program which in a computer system is requested to be executed by a user via the driver, the user being connected to a wrapper program via the driver when the user requests execution of the computer program, for data exchange between the user and the wrapper program.
The invention is specifically directed to computer systems using a UNIX-type operating system. In such a system, the drivers are divided into different levels or modularised.
An example of increased functionality is improved security in respect of unauthorised utilisation of the computer system.